Monster
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped, again, only this time he has something extra on his side. Werewolf!Stiles!


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Stiles is kidnapped, again, only he has something extra on his side this time.

Warnings: Blood, guts, torture.

Scott was looking at the pictures on his phone. Alison beautiful face looked at him. He understood why they had to be apart but he missed her, he couldn't wait until they could be together again. He sighed. Something was ringing it took him a moment to realize it was his phone. Stiles's Dad flashed on his phone, he picked it up.

"Scott have you seen Stiles?" Stiles's Dad sounded worried.

"Not since last night, why is something wrong?"he asked worried. Stiles some how always managed to find a way to get himself into trouble.

"I think so, I haven't seen him since then either. You two didn't have a fight or something did you?" Scott racked his brain for a reason why Stiles would disappear, the only one he could come up with had to do with the Supernatural. Something took Stiles again.

"No we didn't."

"Any reason you can think of for Stiles to disappear like this?"

"No." Scott lied.

"Well if you hear from him or hear anything about him you call me okay?"

"I will Mr. Stilinski." Scott lied. Stiles's dad hung up. It was up to him to find his best friend and save him from whatever bad guy had him this time. He grabbed a bag of Stiles clothes left over from some time or another and smelled it. Yes, even though it had been in his room for some time now, it still smelled like Stiles. Now he needed help. He made his way as fast as he could to the abandoned railway station. Derek was sitting down and reading a magazine, which he put down to look at him. Erica, Boyd, and Issac stepped out of the rail cars.

"Derek, Stiles is missing I need you to help me look for him." Derek smiled smugly then rather then helping, just picked up the magazine again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him." Scott shifted and growled.

"I know he's not your favorite person but he's my best friend, so yeah I'm going to worry about him." he thought back over what Derek said and how he said it.

"Why did you say that?" Scott asked suspiciously. Derek gave him a look, a very smug look.

"You bit him?" Scott said incredulously.

"He asked me and honestly if he's going to survive in this life he's going to need it."

"He asked you to?" Scott said dumbly. Stiles hadn't even talked to him about it and had just asked Derek to?

"Yeah last night, he said there was no point to staying human if hunters were going to go after him anyways."

"You wait til now to tell me this."

"You just told me he was missing."

"So you think he's okay."

"Well if he's not right now he will be soon." Derek said with a smile.

Stiles at the moment was not okay, not okay in the slightest. 3 crazy people had kidnapped him, because he's father had shot their brother years ago and they blamed his father for everything wrong in their lives. To make themselves feel better they got off on hurting him. Non stop since last night. When one got tired of hurting him another would take over and so on and so on.

What they didn't know was that he had been bit by a werewolf, not that so far that was doing him any good, maybe he was immune like Lydia. Wouldn't that be just peachy. He kept struggling with the chains but so far no supernatural busts of strength yet. He throat was hoarse from all the shouting he was doing and it was murder every time he screamed. The pain oh the pain. He yanked on the chains again, this time he felt something, he looked at his hand and there were claws. He smiled he wasn't immune and he wasn't helpless any longer.

He yanked his left hand with enough power that the chain wasn't able to withstand it. He then yanked the right hand one. The three people who had been hurting him, now were frozen with fear. Stiles focused and his fangs descended. Now it was his turn to play, he smiled in a grin that showcased his new teeth. They started backing away from him, but they were too slow, two steps and he was between them and the door way. He threw them all hard into the wall, he had been chained to. He enjoyed the look of pain on there faces as they struck the wall, but it wasn't enough they had hurt him for hours it wasn't nearly enough.

He looked at his claws again and in a few steps was right next to one of them. He wanted to torture them, torture them like they had tortured him. He used his claw to drawn lines in the man's skin and when the other two tried to make a break for it ,he drew lines in their skin as well. Then it all kind of went fuzzy for him, all he saw was blood and heard screams until they was silence.

Stiles blinked confused, yet at the same time more aware of himself then he had been in hours. He was naked, he remembered they did that, he looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. Stiles swallowed, he remembered fuzziness of the blood and screaming. He didn't want to but his eyes moved without his permission to the floor, the floor also covered in blood. Some of the blood was his, he remembered, some of it wasn't. His eyes kept roving over the floor until it came upon something, and he froze. He suddenly couldn't breath, there was a hand a severed hand on the floor and he knew without a doubt in his mind that he had done that. He focused on breathing, but it was hard with all the blood in the air. The blood that he could smell heavily with his new senses. He closed his eyes knowing that there were worse things to behold in the room, things that he did but didn't want to see. He kept his eyes closed for hours hoping that when he finally opened them, the last 24 hours would be a dream.

He heard someone pulling up to the house, where ever it was.

"His scent is here." Issac said he heard Issac say.

"There's blood lot's of it." Scott said worried. He knew Derek was there was well even though he couldn't hear him. He could smell him, even through all the blood. He heard them break down the door to the house and walk through the house. He heard Issac go up a flight of stair, Scott go down another flight and Derek searching the main floor. He heard doors open and close , heard Scott and Issac calling his name. Stiles stayed silent because it had to be a dream, it had to be. He held onto that hope until the door right in front of him opened. He opened his eyes and saw Scott standing there. His mouth was open in shock. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut again, hoping for this all to still be just a dream, but when he opened his eyes again Scott was still there and still looking at him shocked.

"Stiles... What happened here?"

"I killed them Scott, and I'm pretty sure I enjoyed it."

Please Review :)


End file.
